Misson: Normal
by Kirikitsune
Summary: The spies are about to graduate from Malibu University, and life has continued as usual. They constantly balance their WOOHP and personal lives, and even manage to throw a little romance in the mix. But problems are inbound. Their relationships are complicated, new and old enemies are surfacing, and the girls question if this is how they want to live at all. Rated M for safety.


Hey guys, Kiri here. Just for a quick briefing on this story, I should tell you that my intent is to pair: Sam x Tim Scam, Alex x Britney, and Clover x Blaine. The story is set with the girls about to graduate from Mali-U. Most characters in the story will be reprised from the original show, but I will also be incorporating a few new ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Totally Spies or any relations thereof.

Please read and review! As always, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

The environment was tense and hostile in the building and the guard at the desk tapping his pen incessantly didn't really help either. She began to click her heeled shoe on the cement floor and let out a stream of light sighs to remind the guard that she was still waiting there, and perhaps get him to finally put his pen down. After a few minutes of her silent pleas for an end to her waiting, the guard let out a sigh of his own, this one louder and more frustrated, before he spoke.

"Miss Simpson, we're processing as fast as possible, but since you have clearance, you're welcome to go in and speed the process along." She almost got up, but instead remained where she was sitting and shook her head in disagreement.

"That's alright, I'll just wait here. It can't be too much longer, right?" The guard didn't respond, but instead returned to tapping his pen on the corner of his cheap metal desk. Listening, she heard a small interaction just past her line of sight.

"Okay, that's one cellular device, one pair of shades, and a handful of letters you never replied to. Very productive, Scam." There was a chuckle from the other party, and then, "Okay, you're free to go. We'll be seeing you." This, again, only solicited a chuckle. As she stood, the released man walked toward her, holding his belonging to his chest with one slightly flexed arm. She crossed her own arms across her chest, not quite sure how to react at the sight of him. He stopped when he caught her glace, grinning at her. He said just what she expected next, and she wanted to have him locked back up.

"Hey beautiful. Surprised you came to pick me up." She rolled her eyes.

"Surprised you didn't break out sooner. You could have asked one of your companions to come get you." The male feigned offense, and put up his hands in protest.

"I paid my debt to society, per your orders, if I'm not mistaken."

"Look, Tim, I owed you a favor. You called it in. I followed through. Some of us actually keep our promises." She rolled her eyes and started walking out. "Your car is outside, I'm going home."

"Samantha…" He spoke, almost sounding delicate, despite his own rough nature. Sam snapped and spun around.

"Don't." She said forcefully, looking Tim straight in the eyes before turning back around and storming out.

She got past the automatic doors and hopped on to her lime-colored motorcycle.

* * *

On the way back to her place she wondered why the former WOOHP agent had spoken her full name so casually in such a friendly manner. He had spent an entire year in the prison since the girls had detained him and she hadn't gotten a single word from him – hostile or otherwise.

She chose to take a back road to get back to the beach house, which took a much shorter length of time. She pulled up to the two-story company funded residence, parking her bike in the driveway and dismounting it. Letting out yet another sigh, she began to shake the image of Tim Scam from her mind, and walked into the house.

"Sammy?" A female voice called from the kitchen.

"If I were a burglar, I'd be a bad one!" She answered, setting her keys on the shelf by the door. Alex laughed as she came around to greet her friend, a box of Chinese takeout in her hand. When she went in for a hug, Sam backed up slightly and grinned.

"Maybe when you don't have a stain-machine in your paws?" They both laughed and Alex shrugged, digging into her food.

"So how was the store?" Alex asked between bites, peering behind her friend to check for grocery bags, but not seeing any. Sam muttered in frustration under her breath.

"I kind of forgot to go." She said, rubbing the back of her hair with an embarrassed laugh. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"So, where did you go? You were gone for a while." Sam pondered the possible answers she could give her housemate, but decided that she didn't want to lie to one of her best friends, even if she wasn't quite ready to share what she had been doing that day with her.

"Hey, where's Britney?" She said, surveying the house as she changed the subject. Alex pouted, stabbing a won-ton with her fork and stuffing it into her mouth.

"She's back at her apartment. Said she had work to do. She always works so much harder than me…" Sam smiled affectionately at the moderate jealousy that Alex had for her co-worker. When she thought about it, she was fairly surprised that Britney hadn't yet moved in with the three of them after returning from Australia. As if on cue, Alex's phone let out a high-pitched squeal, signaling that she was receiving a phone call. She set her fork in the takeout box and drew the phone out of her jeans pocket with her free hand, groaning as she checked the caller I.D.

"It's my mother." She spoke, asking for a relief. Sam shrugged and motioned for her to answer it.

"Hi mom." Alex said, flipping open her cell. "I'm talking to Sam. Yes I'll tell her you say hi. Yes, Virgil is a very nice boy. No, mom. He isn't my boyfriend. Mom…no. Mom." Sam fought laughter as her friend battled her mother, ever trying to find her daughter a boyfriend.

"You're going to have to tell her at some point." She mouthed. Alex groaned at whatever her mother had just said, and stuck her tongue out at Sam before turning around and walking back toward the kitchen. The keys sounded in the front door and seconds later it opened and Clover walked through, a stack of letters in her hand.

"Good, you're back." She said, walking up to the ginger-haired girl with her arm extended, her bangles jingling as she handed Sam the letters. They were tied up with a rubber band and on top of the stack was a post-it that simply read 'Sam'. "It's weird that the mail guy would just leave these on the doorstep, maybe he has a crush on you Sammy." Clover finished with a smirk, pushing her shades up into her blonde hair as she made the hand-off. Sam laughed at the conclusion.

"That kid is like thirteen. As if." Clover shrugged and walked over to the couch, noticing Alex arguing with her mom and laughing as she flipped on the television.

* * *

Sam made her way upstairs to her bedroom and shut the door behind her, sitting on her bed and getting comfortable before she pulled the rubber band off of the stack of letters. She first removed her name card and set it beside her on her white comforter, and then continued to open the first envelope, labeled 'Traitor' with her purple-painted nails. She unfolded the letter and began to read.

 _Scam,_

 _We have received your 'resignation' of sorts from the League Aiming to Menace and Overthrow Spies. This decision is not understood or well received, and I have written this letter to inform you that you have made an enemy of myself and everyone in the League. Our next encounter will not be a friendly one._

 _-Terrance_

Sam remembered that Tim had been returned some letters that he didn't reply to, and knew exactly what the next one would be. Nevertheless she opened it and unfolded the letter.

 _Tim,_

 _After everything I still cannot believe you continue to commit these horrible crimes. Just because you stop short of murder doesn't make you any better of a person. You're ruining people's lives and making countless other innocent bystanders suffer for your own gain. I've always found it hard to believe what everyone tells me about you, that you have an evil core. But you're not exactly presenting me with an alternative. I hope that this stay in prison will be one that makes you re-examine yourself and your own behavior._

 _I want to believe in you. I want to believe you're not a bad person. I just can't._

 _-S_

She frowned at her own emotional investment in the man that had ceaselessly betrayed her unfounded trust. Why did she continue to put faith in someone who had never proven her right in her confidence that he wasn't actually a bad person? She set her own letter on top of the previous one and moved on to the last letter, this one lacking a label. She opened it and was incredibly surprised to realize that this letter was written by Scam himself.

 _For Sam,_

 _I'm not entirely sure how to begin this._

 _I know that no matter what I say at this point, your view of me most likely won't change. I've done you more wrongs than I can count, and I can never fix that. As for my involvement with 'Lamos' as you so nicely refer to it, I've ended my service with them._

 _I've done terrible things. I've cheated and lied. But I assure you that the things I said to you, the time that we were together was_

The letter ended abruptly and without conclusion, and Sam couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking in that moment. She felt a tear roll down her cheek but quickly wiped it away in frustration, throwing the letter down on the bed. She questioned his intentions in leaving the letters here, especially his own un-finished one, and couldn't decide whether it was worth caring about. She took a deep breath and stood up, gathering the letters and dropping them in the metal trash bin by her door. It was just too much for her to attempt to deal with at the moment. She opened her bedroom door and called down the stairs.

"Hey girls, we need to go shopping, are you two coming?" Clover let out a 'yes', excited to spend money, no matter what it was on. Alex also yelled 'yes', and then continued to excuse herself from the phone call with her mother, informing her that she had to go and do important things. Sam grabbed her purse off of the hallway hangers, and walked to the bottom of the stairs, met her two best friends in the world, and their smiling faces. Everything momentarily felt better, until Alex said,

"I'll drive!"

* * *

This chapter mainly focused on Sam, which actually isn't what I intended to do with it, but you know, stuff happens.

As it is the first chapter released for the story, it will most likely be the shortest one. Because it is pretty short, sorry!

It was actually a pretty quick write for me, **so please review** so I know if I should continue or if you guys liked or hated it.

 **Q: What do you guys think of Scam? Is he good? Evil? What are his intentions? How does he really feel about Sam?**


End file.
